Sonny With a Chance of Meeting a Prince
by Cody Simpson vs. Billy Unger
Summary: I got the idea when I watched the suite life on deck with Maddie in it. This my version of the episode 'Sonny With a Chance' style. Oh and the Prince isn't an 8 year old. The Prince is played by Joe Jonas. The Prince's borther is played by Nick Jonas
1. Chapter 1

Marshall called the cast of _So Random! _to his office once they had finished lunch. Marshall only called the cast of _So Random! _to his office if it's something important. When they finally got to Marshall's office, they noticed that the cast of _MacKenzie Falls_ was there too.

''You wanted to see us, Marshall?" asked Nico. The cast of _So Random! _looked at Marshall with curious faces. ''Yes, in fact l did,'' Marshall said as he spun his chair around. "Mr. Condor and l thought that we should take you two casts and go to the castle of Genovia.'' The casts of both _So Random! _and _MacKenzie Falls_ were very excited. Tawni and Sonny were already discussing about meeting a prince if there was one that lived in the castle.

Marshall saw the way that the casts of were very excited. ''So it's settled. Pack your things, you're all gonna be staying at a hotel near the castle for the week. You may go now'' After both the _So Random!_ and _MacKenzie Falls _cast left Marshall's office, Tawni was talking to Sonny. ''Sonny, do you think that there's gonna be a prince living in the castle?'' she asked. ''I don't know Tawn, but if there is we wouldn't want to act like idiots, kinda like.....'' Sonny trailed off her sentence to look at Nico and Grady trying to impress a girl. ''....Well you know what l mean.''

''Yeah, c'mon let's go pack.'' said Tawni with an excited expression on her face. ''Alright, Tawni,'' said Sonny. She was about to follow Tawni when none other than Chad Dylan Cooper came in front of her. ''So, you seriously think that you're gonna meet a prince when we go to Genovia?'' he asked with that smirk on his face. ''Well, it could happen.'' Sonny said with confedence. Chad laughed, ''Well, keep dreaming Sonny. That only happpens in movies.'' And with that he walked off.

* * *

Sonny's POV....

The casts of _So Random!_ and _MacKenzie Falls_ were on the plane to Genovia. Tawni was sitting with Portlyn, Nico was sitting with Skyler, Grady was sitting with Michael, Zora was sitting with Chasity and guess who I was sitting with. You guessed it, Chad Dylan Cooper. The ''Greatest actor of his Generation.'' She doesn't know how, but every time Sonny goes somewhere, or has a situation, she's stuck with Chad. Sometimes he can be arrogant, concieted and a jerkthrob, but other times he can be sweet and caring...but only when he wants to.

''So....'' Chad said trying to break the silence. ''So....'' Sonny replied awardly. ''So, what are you looking forward to when we land in Genovia?'' asked Chad. Sonny sighed, ''l'm still looking forward to meeting a prince in Genovia.'' Chad laughed. ''You're still dreaming about that? Oh, Sonny. Funny, funny little Sonny, that only happens in movies. This is the real world.'' He said with that cocky smile of his. I glared at him. He could be such a pain in the butt sometimes.

''Attention passengers, fassen your seatbelts. We're about to land in Genovia in just a few minutes.'' said the Flight Intendent. Yes! I thought. I could finally get away from..._him_. This torture could finally end.

* * *

At the Castle of Genovia....

''Wow. This is the most beautiful castle l've ever been in,'' Sonny said. Both casts of _So Random!_ and _MacKenzie Falls_ stared at Sonny. ''Ok, it's the _only_ castle l've ever been in.''Both casts notted.

Just then a man with a horn came between both casts and honked his horn. ''I here by have a message from the Prince.'' The man with the horn said. ''And who are you?'' Grady asked. ''I am the Prince's harold, Harold.'' he said with a smile. Both casts snickered. ''Yes, l'm a harold named Harold, my brother Taylor, is a taylor. It's very funny.'' He said with sarcasm. ''Anyway the Prince has spotted you from his tower and wishes that you'd come to his royal ball tomorrow.''

Tawni twirled her hair and smiled. ''Well, it's no surprise but still l'm flattered.'' Harold put his hand in her face. ''No, not you.'' He pointed at Sonny. ''_Her_.'' Sonny's mouth dropped open. ''Me? The Prince thinks that l look beautiful?'' she asked in shock. ''Wow, that must be one tall tower'' Tawni said in sarcasm.

''He's so smitten that he wishes that you'd be his date at the royal ball tomorrow,'' Harold said with a smile. ''Well, l really don't know. l mean, l haven't even met the Prince yet.'' Harold shook his head, showing that he understood. ''Oh, no worries, there he is,'' he said. Both casts turned around and were shocked. Sonny's eyes were hypnotized when she saw a tall, handsome, tan, muscular man with straight black hair.

The Prince came up to her and introduced himself. ''Hello, there. l'm Prince Fernando. But you could just call me Fernando. And you are?'' Sonny didn't know what to say. He was such a gentleman. Sonny, cleared her throat and answered, ''S-Sonny. Sonny Munroe. Pleasure to meet you Your Highness.'' Fernando laughed, ''No, no. The pleasure's all mine.'' He kissed her hand and she giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chad's POV....

I glared at the guy who was kissing Sonny's hand. No guy, no not even a Prince should kiss Sonny. Not even on the hand. First the kiss cam guy, now him? Unexceptable!!!!!!!!!!! I was snapped out of my thoughts when the Prince said....

''Well, l surely hope to see you at the ball tomorow night, Sonny. And you could bring your friends.'' Sonny smiled that beautiful smile of hers. That smile always makes me melt. Only one problem....that smile wasn't for me, it was for that Sonny-stealing-hand-kissing-smile-making-giggle-making Prince. He's trying to take _my_ Sonny away from me. Wait, did l just say _my_ Sonny? I don't like her. She's a random, l can't fall for a random. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fall for girls, girls fall for Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

Sonny's POV....  


Right when Fernando kissed my hand, l noticed that Chad was glaring at Fernando. Like he's about to kill him. Almost like he was jealous. But why would Chad be jealous of Fernando? After he kissed my hand he told me that hopefully l'll be able to make it to the ball tomorrow night. And also said that l could bring my friends. Such a sweet Prince. I gave him a flashing smile and nodded.

''All right. See you at the ball. Ladies, gentlemen'' he said to mine and Chad's cast as he left. When he was gone, Tawni and l and all the other girls were jumping and screaming.

''I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MET A PRINCE!!!!!!!!!!" Tawni screamed, obviously still shocked that it just happened. ''UH, HELLO? WE ALL MET A PRINCE!!!!!! EEEEPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!" l couldn't help but scream some more. l think the screaming was hurting the guys' ears because they were covering their ears. ''Uh, guys? Could you all stop screaming? l think l'm gonna go death'' said Nico. ''Oh sorry, Nico'' said Portlyn.

Just then, Marshall came. ''All right, kids. Let's go to the hotel.'' Tawni and l went to our hotel room and unpacked our things.

* * *

Tawni's POV....

Tonight was the Royal Ball and Sonny was having trouble finding a dress to wear. ''Tawni, would you mind and help me? I don't know what to wear'' Sonny asked all frantic. ''About time you asked. Let me see what l can do.''


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny's POV....

Tawni took my hand and we began looking for a dress for me to wear at the Royal Ball tonight. I had to look good for Fernando. We got to her car and we drove to the mall. I wonder what she was gonna help me pick out for the Ball.

* * *

Chad's POV....

I was in my room with Nick or Nate, whatever his name is. I don't know how, but somehow, l got stuck with a Random._ A Random_!!!!Anyway l didn't know what to do about that Prince that's gonna be dancing with Sonny. I decided to talk to Nick for advice. ''Hey, Nick'' l said. ''It's Nico,'' he answered. ''Whatever, listen l need some advice. I realized my feelings for Sonny and-'' l was cut off. ''Well it sure took you long enough,'' he said. Oh he did not just cut me off. No one cuts off Chad Dylan Cooper. ''Anyway, what should l do since that Sonny-stealing-hand-kissing-smile-making-giggle-making Prince is gonna be Sonny's date?'' l asked.

''Well, l think you should give her a rose. Girls love getting flowers from guys,'' said Nico. Oh, why didn't _l_ think of that? ''You know what, Nick....'' ''Nico!!!!" he said. ''Nico, that's a good idea. Now, I just gotta get a rose. See you'' And with that l left.

* * *

Sonny's POV....

Tawni and l came back from the mall and found the perfect dres for me to wear. It was a black dress that almost went down to me knees. I have to say that it fit me PERFECTLY!!!!! ''OMG!!!! Tawni thank you. lt's perfect,'' l sqealed. ''You're welcome Sonny. l figured you'd come to me someday for a fashion emergency,'' she said. l laughed. l can't wait for tonight.

* * *

Chad's POV....

l was in the lobby, waiting for Sonny to arrive. l hate to admit it but l was kinda nervous. And Chad Dylan Cooper's never nervous. Then l saw Nick and Brady down the hall. ''Hey guys, have you seen Sonny? l wanna give her this flower. l need to step up my game.'' They laughed. No one laughs at Chad Dylan Cooper...well except Sonny. She's an exception. ''Good, luck. l'm sure she'd rather date a Prince, than a self-centered jerk'' said Brady. l scoffed. ''Look, randoms, Sonny knows l'm not a self-centered jerk,'' l said. ''Yeah she does,'' said Portlyn. ''Who asked you?'' l asked her.

Just then Blondie came in the room. ''Here me, here me. Tawni Hart has arrived,'' she announced. She spread her arms so fast that it hit the creepy little random. Dora or something. ''Honk your horn Harry'' Blondie said through her teeth. He did as he was told, but he blew it in her ear. lt was pretty funny.

''Ladies and Gentlemen, l present to you the Prince's date for the evening, the lovely Sonny Munroe.'' Oh, here she comes. Two girls were throwing pedals on the ground, and when she came in my jaw dropped. She was soooooo beautiful. She wore a beautiful black dress the went down to almost her knees. Her hair was down like always, her nails were painted black and she wore black high-heels that were opened at the tip to show only two of her toes. ''Hi'' she said to everyone almost blushing. She's so cute when she blushes. Stupid cute. ''I told you, you'd look beautiful'' Blondie said. ''Thanks to you'' Sonny said giving her a side hug. This is it. C'mon Cooper you can do this. ''Sonny'' l said walking over to her. She turned around, but before l could give her the rose, Harold came and gave her a bouquet of roses. ''Compliments of the Prince'' Harold said. ''Thank you'' she said politly. l threw the rose aside. There goes my one chance. ''You look great, the Prince is a really lucky guy,'' l said trying not to sound disappointed. ''Aw, Chad'' she said in awe.

* * *

Sonny's POV....

Chad was actually being nice to me. l guess this trip was making him turn into just Chad instead of Chad Dylan Cooper. Just then l heard the horns blow. ''My Prince is coming! Out of my way!'' l pushed Chad aside and waited near the entrence. ''Ladies and Gentlemen, l give you Ruler of the Kingdom, Defender of Beasts, Drinker of Lion's Blood, Your Highness Prince Fernando Hector Santiago Esteban Huelio Ricardo Monte de Lorozero Remeraz'' Harold said. Wow, l never knew his name was _that_ long. l guess that's why he told me to call him Fernando. Then he came, my Prince. He looked so handsome. But not as handsome as Chad. Wait...did l just think that Chad was handsome? l think l'm losing my mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chad's POV....

l watched as Sonny danced with that Sonny-stealing-hand-kissing-smile-making-giggle-making Prince. l couldn't help but glare at that guy. That should be me dancing with Sonny. The love of my life.

Just then, Portlyn came up to me. ''Hey, Chad. What's the matter?'' she asked me. ''Nothin, Port,'' l answered. ''Are you sure? Because you look pretty upset about something,'' she said. She turned to where l was looking and finally realized, ''Oh, so that's what's wrong.'' l looked at her with an obvious look on my face. ''Yeah, that's why l'm upset. That should be me,'' l confessed. ''Don't worry Chad, you'll have your chance,'' she said trying to confort me.

* * *

Sonny's POV....

Fernando and l danced to the music. We were having a really fun time. But when l turned my head l noticed that Chad was glaring at Fernando. Why was he glaring at Fernando? ls he glaring at him because l'm dancing with him? ls he glaring at him because he asked me to be his date for the Royal Ball? So many questions. Fernando let me go, so that he could use the bathroom. l let him go and went to my friends.

''Hey, guys,'' l said. ''Hey, Sonny,'' they all said. ''Having fun Sonny?'' Grady asked. ''Yeah, l'm having a great time. Fernando is so sweet and caring. He's a lot different than l thought a Prince would be,'' l answered. ''l still can't believe he picked YOU to be his date,'' Tawni said all frantic. Typical Tawni.

Just then, Chad came over to me. ''Sonny. Can l talk to you for a minute?" l nodded and went over to talk to him.

Chad's POV....

l went to Sonny and asked if l could talk to her. She nodded and we went to a little spot to talk. ''So, Sonny....'' l said getting a little nervous. ''....Having fun...with the Prince?" l asked even more nervous than before. ''Yeah, actually l'm having a great time. l mean, this kinda beats the secret prom at the Studio,'' she said. ls she ACTUALLY saying that that Sonny-stealing-hand-kissing-smile-making-giggle-making Prince is better than me? That can't be.

Just then that Sonny-stealing-hand-kissing-smile-making-giggle-making Prince came back. l bet he was making-out with another girl behind Sonny's back. He put his arm around _my_ Sonny. _My Sonny._ No one puts their arms around Sonny unless it's me!!!!! ''l'll take it from here,'' he said as he walked away with the love of my life. Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Did l just say ''love''? l don't love Sonny. l'm mean sure, she has pretty hair that flows perfectly when the wind hits it. And she has deep chocolate-brown eyes that hypnotize me when l look at them. And her smile makes me wanna smile. An- Oh my god l'm in love with Sonny Munroe!!!!!!

* * *

Sonny's POV....

Fernando and l walked away from Chad. Was it just me, or did he look kinda like he was gonna kill Fernando when he put his arm around me? Still so many questions.

Just then, Fernando spoke, ''Sonny, this has been the most wonderful evening of my life.'' Aw, that was so sweet. He turned around and got something from this Royal-looking pillow. lt was a diamond. ''Wow, a diamond,'' l said in awe. ''Usually l have to work to for something this great.'' l said and started to laugh.

* * *

Chad's POV....

We were at the hotel and everyone was in the lobby talking about last night. Unfortuately, couldn't stop talking about the Prince and Sonny. l was gonna make me explode.

Just then, Sonny came over. ''Hey, Chad. This seat taken?'' she asked me. ''No go right ahead,'' l answered. ''Wanna smoothie?'' l asked her. ''Don't mind if l do.'' she said. ''So, you seemed kinda nervous when you were talking to me last night. Were you trying to tell me something?'' she asked me. Now, why did she have to ask me that? l was about to answer her question when l heard a horn next to Sonny and l. lt was Harold.

''Do you have to blow that thing every time you announce something?'' l asked Harold. ''Yes, best part of the job.'' he said. Sonny nodded her head sideways and began drinking her smoothie. ''l hearby have a message for you from Prince Fernando,'' he said as he gave her the rolled up paper. ''He demands your hand in marriage.'' As he said that Sonny spit up her smoothie. l could not believe my ears. Neither could she. This was bad very bad.

* * *

Sonny's POV....

l spit up my smoothie when l heard Harold say that. ''Marriage? l just met him'' l yelled. ''Look he's really nice and all, but l refuse to marry him,'' l said. ''You should've thought of that before you excepted the crystal of total commitment,'' he said walking after me. l turned around and said, ''l've never excepted and special crystal.'' Harold scofted. ''Yes you did. The diamond. By excepting it you are now betrothed to him,'' he said smiling. ''l don't want that stupid diamond he could have it back'' l yelled. Harold scoffed again. ''l'm afaid that's not possible. He clearing declared tap-tap and no give back'' he answered. Everyone 'ooooh'. ''That's serious,'' said Zora.

''Uh there is nothing about a marriage in this scroll,'' said Nico. ''Where'd you get that anyway?'' asked Grady. ''Oh l got it at the gift shop,'' answered Nico. ''lt's clearly stated in paragraph B, subsection 1. Nico went to the the paragraph and subsection he said. ''I don't see it.'' Grady put his hand on his shoulder. ''Oh yeah, l might've used the subsection to wipe my subsection.'' Nico jumped and got his shoulder off of him, while everyone went ''Ew.''

Marshall came up to me and said ''Have no fear Sonny. There will be no wedding. lt's not like he could stop us from leaving.'' Then we heard a 'boom' sound Tawni quickly looked out the window and yelled ''INCOMING!!!!!!!" We all ducked and the cannon ball broke the wall. ''Looks like somebody fires cannon balls if he doesn't get what he wants,'' said Chad. This is wrose than l thought.


	5. Chapter 5

In Sonny and Tawni's hotel room....

''l can't can't believe l'm being forced to marry a Prince at gun point,'' Sonny said in distgust. ''Well at cannon point,'' corrected Tawni. Zora rolled her eyes. ''But for your wedding l'm buying you a diamond necklace. lt comes with a matching purse,'' said Tawni all excited. ''Tawni,'' said Zora. ''l'm buying her a nice gift. l'm her maid of honor,'' she answered. Sonny lifted herself off her bed and said ''You are not my maid of honor.'' Tawni gasped. Obviously offended. ''From the way you treated me since l came to Hollywood, l rather choose Zora. Zora gasped in excitement. ''l will not disappoint you, Sonny. l throw you a great Hollywood party. Would you perfer Connect Three? Or Capra?'' she asked. ''Ooh, go for Connect Three!" Tawni shouted. ''I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED HERE PEOPLE!!!!!!" I bellowed.

* * *

Chad's POV.....

Nick and l walked into Sonny and Tawni's hotel room. We found a way to get Sonny out of this marriage. She's WAY too young to get married. ''Sonny, l think we found a way to get you outta this marriage. Nick read the toilet paper,'' l commanded him. He sighed. ''It's NICO!!!! And why do keep saying it's toilet paper?'' he asked. How slow can this guy be? lsn't it obvious? ''Hmm, gee, l don't know. Maybe because it's on a toilet paper roller and it's perferated every five inches,'' l told him. ''Oh. No wonder it was two-ply,'' Nate said.

He began to read. " 'Any Royal Subject, even a worthless peasent...' '' l inturrupted him, ''That would be me. Although l wouldn't exactly call myself a peasent. Not even close.'' Everyone looked at me. l cleared my throat. ''Sorry, continue.'' Nick cleared his throat and started to read again. '' 'The oppoinant can challange the Prince for his betrouthed. The woman goes to the winner.' '' When Nick had finally finished reading, Sonny got up and scofted in disgust.

* * *

Sonny's POV....

I could not believe the last part of what Nico read from the toilet paper. ''The woman goes to the winner?'' l asked. Obviously offended. ''How sexest. l am not some prize to be won or lost,'' l protested. ''Well your only way outta here is the marry that Prince,'' Chad answered. l thought for a second. l quickly answered, ''l'm down with the duel.''

* * *

Chad's POV....

We were all at the Castle, waiting for the wedding to start. There is no way l'm letting that Sonny-stealing-hand-kissing-smile-making-giggle-making Prince marry _my_ Sonny. Harold walked in at cued the orchestra to play. We all got up to see the Bride. Just then, Sonny began walking down the aisle with Blondie and the little Random creep by both her sides. Sonny looked mighty georgous in that wedding dress. lf we ever get married, Sonny should wear that exact same dress. l could take my eyes off of her. My eyes were stunned by her beauty.

* * *

Sonny's POV....

I began walking down the aisle with both Tawni and Zora on both od my sides. Was it just me? Or was Chad staring at me? Well, l gotta admit l do look pretty hot in this wedding dress. When l got to Marshall l linked my arm in his and asked in a whisper, ''Did you unify the FC?'' Marshall quickly answered, ''Why yes l did, unfortuately they wouldn't be able to be here in the three months.'' l sighed. ''However,'' Marshall continued. ''They sending you a salad spinner,'' he said with a little chuckle. ''Oh, don't worry, Sonny. Chad will save the day,'' he said. l hope so, l thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chad's POV....

Sonny walked up to the that Sonny-stealing-hand-kissing-smile-making-giggle-making husband-to-be. The _only_ person that's gonna marry Sonny is _me_. Yeah, that's right, l said it. Well, l actually didn't say it, l thought it but still.

Just then, Harold went up to where Sonny and to where that Prince was. ''Friends, Royal Dignitaries...others'' he said in monotone. Everybody looked around and stared at us. What did _we _do? Harold continued to speak. ''We are here to witness the wedding of Prince...'' he took out a scrool and read that Sonny-stealing-hand-kissing-smile-making-giggle-making Prince's name. ''_'_Fernando Hector Santiago Esteban Huelio Ricardo Monte de Lorozero Remeraz_' _''.

Wow that name _is_ long. Why do Spanish people always have to have such long names? ''And Sonny Munroe,'' Harold finally finished. ''Now before we begin, is there anyone that hereby objects to this marriage?" he asked. Sonny raised her hand. ''Uh, besides you,'' Harold said in an annoyed tone. l stood up and bellowed, ''I OBJECT!!'' Everyone gasped in shock. l walked up to Sonny and the Prince. ''l challenge the to a duel for the maiden's heart...'' l said and thought for a minute. ''...And the rest of her,'' l finished. The Prince turned to Harold. ''Do l have to, Harold?'' he asked. He probably doesn't have the courage to fight Chad Dylan Cooper. A second later Nate stood up and said, ''You have to. lt's written in the toilet paper.'' Oh, so _now_ he says toilet paper.

* * *

Sonny's POV....

Chad and Fernando stood _really _close to each other, with serious faces. They took five steps apart. Harold came in between them and announced, ''Because he was challenged the Prince will pick a duel of his choice.'' Chad crossed his arms. ''Pick your game, Prince. l'm taking your woman and never coming back here,'' he said waving his finger around. Fernando laughed. ''Let's see about that, demon,'' Fernando said chuckling. My mouth dropped when he said that. _Oh no he didn't_. Chad's mouth dropped as well. He probably couldn't believe that he'd just call him that either.

* * *

Chad's POV....

Oh, he did NOT just call me a demon. Before l could respond, that Sonny-stealing-hand-kissing-smile-making-giggle-making Prince said, ''l choose...fencing.'' What? Fencing? ''That's not fair. The time l ever fenced was on an episode of MacKenzie Falls.'' Just then Nico...is that his name? Eh, l don't know, came up to me. ''Whereas, the Prince had years of training.''

''Oh, please. What makes you say that?'' l asked him. He pointed at the Prince and l turned around. My eyes went wide as l saw him with that sword. He looked as if he _did_ have years of training. l honestly hope l _do_ win this challenge. Harold came to me and said, ''Sir, your sword.'' Huh, 'Sir' l like that.

Harold came in between us and told us the rules. ''Three points takes the maiden,'' he said. Just then, Sonny came walking with a sign that read the words ''Round 1.'' When she was walking toward me she said, ''l can't believe l have to do this.'' When Sonny went back to where she was, Harold put the flag in the middle of the room, and said ''And...fence.''

* * *

Sonny's POV....

Chad and Fernando began to fence. Chad almost got tagged when Fernando ran to him, but frankly, he moved outta the way and managed NOT to get tagged. Thank goodness for that. But l spoke too soon. Chad had been tagged by Fernando's sword and lost the first round. ''Point: Prince Fernando,'' announced Harold. l got the sign that read 'Round 2' and began to walk. Chad got up and said, ''Oh he did not just beat me w-'' l cut him off. ''SWORD? Oh, yes he did,'' l said angry.

Once again, Harold got the flag and announced the next round. ''And....fence!" he shouted. Chad and Fernando began to fence again. Chad almost got Fernando this time, but failed because Fernando tuck and rolled outta the way and got him in the back. l groaned in frustration. ''Point: Prince Fernando,'' said Harold. Fernando began acting as if he were a bear.

Everyone walked over to Chad and began talking. ''Chad, what are you doing? lt's two to nothing,'' complained Portlyn. ''One more point and we'll be tying a 'Just Married' sign at the back of Fernando's horse,'' said Marshall. ''Well, l'm trying my best,'' Chad answered. ''Well, you're not trying hard enough, Chip Drama Pants,'' complained Grady. ''But _the _Royal pain in the butt knows his way around the fencing sword,'' Chad said. ''Ok, well l got a plan...RUN!!!!!!'' I told him.

* * *

Chad's POV....

Sonny and l began running to the gate, but the gaurds blocked it with their giant axes. Sonny and l turned around, sort of huddling up and she told me, ''New, new plan. Chad...win.'' We began running back to our casts. ''Well, what am l gonna do?'' l asked them. ''l mean, l'm not just gonna get mad fencing skills,'' l said as Sonny grabbed me by the neck. ''Chad, I BELIEVE IN YOU!!!!" she said as she...is she doing what l think she's doing? ls she...kissing me? ls the love of my life _actually_ kissing me?

l opened my eyes to see if this was happening and it was. Sonny actually _was_ kissing me. She pulled and away and l looked at her in shock. Both of our casts were looking at her in shock as well. Well...except Blondie. Sonny looked at me and said ''Now, go get 'em tiger,'' in feisty way. l smiled like an idiot (and Chad Dylan Cooper never smiles like an idiot) and picked up my sword and mask.

Just then, Harold came once again with the flag and announced, ''And...fence.'' Fernando and l began to fence once again. He tried to tag me but failed, as l spun around him and kicked him in the back with my foot. And as he was about to get up, l got my sword and tagged him in the back.

* * *

Sonny's POV....

As Chad kicked Fernando in the back with his foot, l heard Harold say to Portlyn, ''l couldn't tell you how many times l wished doing that to the knit-wit.'' Portlyn looked at him confused. ''Oh, alright. Point: Challenger,'' Harold announced. Everyone cheered. Chad looked around, ''Huh? Oh.'' He began acting the way Fernando was not too long ago. Mocking him. Chad ran up to me and said, ''Alright l'm gonna need another kiss for Round 4.'' l'd never thought l'd hear him say that.

Just then, we all heard Fernando say, ''Forget it. l give up. You win, Brad.'' Was it just me? Or is he kinda acting Chad when he messes up Nico's name? ''lt's 'Chad', actually,'' Chad corrected him. ''Whatever,'' Fernando said. And with that he walked out.

* * *

Chad's POV....

As that Sonny-stealing-hand-kissing-smile-making-giggle-making-no-longer-husband-to-be Prince walked out, Sonny turned me around and asked, ''Wow Chad, who'd thought that you'd turn out to be my Knight in Shiny Armor?'' l smiled and said, ''Well, l did. And l always knew you'd be my Princess.'' She blushed. She's so cute when she blushes. Stupid cute. l took her hand and said to her dramaticly, ''Now, let's say we run away into the sunset.'' She smiled and said, ''lt would be my honor.''

Just then, Harold came to us and said to Sonny, ''Uh, Lady l'd just like to inform you Fernando's brother, Prince Enrique has seen your picture and wishes to invite you on a date.'' l looked at Sonny and she responded, ''NO WAY!!!! Let's get outta here.'' And with that we ran away.

* * *

As both Sonny and Chad ran away, Prince Enrique came down the hall. Harold told Enrique, ''l'm sorry Your Highness. She wasn't interested.''

Just then, Tawni raised her hand and bellowed, ''l AM!!!'' She walked over to Prince Enrique, linked her arm in his and said, ''Hello, Prince Dreamy.'' And they walked out.

Oh Tawni, what are we ever going to do with you?


End file.
